


A Tree Surprise

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't want to be a third wheel, so he gets permission to join his lover's operation. Maybe if he's lucky, they'll get to spend Christmas just the two of them. Regardless, the tree he put up was beautiful.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	A Tree Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 10: Trimming the tree/Ornaments/Sparkle/Glitter of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/270713.html).

Tony hoped he was making the right decision. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be here, but he really didn’t want to spend Christmas alone or worse being a third wheel to his coworkers’ Christmas. It wasn’t even that he was the only single one or something. He literally wasn’t single, just usually Trent was undercover and couldn’t really show up at gatherings as himself.

Heck, even Gibbs had managed to find himself at least a bed warmer who didn’t mind showing up to the team’s get-togethers. So when Trent couldn’t come, which was most of the time, Tony was the only one without a partner there. It sucked.

So instead of sulking at home, or ruining everyone else’s fun, Tony had decided to crash Kort’s current undercover operation. He wasn’t stupid. He’d worked it out with Kort’s handler to make sure he wasn’t actually going to ruin the op. Now, he just had to put the plan in motion and hope that Kort would like the surprise.

He knew that they were monogamous, well aside from anything Kort might have to do to keep his covers, but he still worried what Kort would think about this. He worried that he had overstepped his bounds. That Kort would be pissed at him for worming his way into his assignment and possibly putting himself in danger.

He paused outside the door to the small house that Kort’s handler had informed him was where Kort was currently staying. The guy had given him a key and promised that Kort had a meeting that would keep him out of the place for at least 2 hours. Yet, Tony still worried about what he’d find on the other side of the door. 

He’d parked right in front of the house for now, wanting to get everything into the building as quickly as possible. Then he would move the car, so it was less obvious that it was associated with Kort’s residence. After carrying 2 suitcases, a Christmas tree, and 2 sets of boxes, Tony found a good hiding spot for the car where Kort hopefully wouldn’t notice it. Then he really got to work. 

He locked the front door, wanting some warning should Kort come home before he was ready for him. He set up the Christmas tree in one of those auto watering stands and placed a tree skirt around the bottom to help catch the pine needles. Then he pulled out the decorations and as quickly as possible filled the tree up. 

They rarely got to enjoy Christmas together and he really wanted this to be one that they both remembered. It didn’t matter to Tony if he needed to use a different name for Trent in public or even in private, so long as they were together. He knew he didn’t have time for anything super fancy, so he’d gotten some red sparkly garland and silver tinsel and applied it liberally, before adding a few baubles in the way of various colored balls. 

He’d considered lights, but as much as he knew they’d look pretty, he knew that the lights always took the longest, so he left them off for now. If needed, they could add them once Kort returned. Stepping back, he admired his work and called it good enough. Unzipping one of the suitcases, Tony started pulling out present after present and slipping them under the tree or occasionally in the tree if it was small enough. 

Double checking that he’d gotten everything set up the way he wanted, Tony moved the suitcase with his clothes to Kort’s closet. He’d unpack later. Then he cleaned up the garbage and stowed the empty suitcase and boxes away to be reused when the tree was taken down if they had time. After making sure that everything was as neat as could be and looked like some magical elf had come in and set up the tree, leaving no one the wiser to his existence, Tony returned to the bedroom and slipped out of his clothes and into a sexy Christmas number.

He checked the time on his watch and breathed a sigh of relief that if everything went according to plan, Kort would be home in about 10 minutes. Tony took advantage of the extra time to add just a touch of makeup to accent his already delightful features before settling on the bed in a seductive pose to wait for Kort to come home. He hoped he didn’t have long to wait, but he knew how these things went and wasn’t worried either way. After all, Kort was fully capable of keeping himself alive no matter what his current cover was, which explained why Tony didn’t even know that Kort had returned until he heard a sigh of his name.

“Welcome home, babe,” Tony shot Kort a sultry look.

Kort shook his head. “I need to wash up before we do whatever you have planned. I don’t even want to know what you’re doing here.”

“No worries, I’ll wait. Unless you want me to join you.” Tony smirked deviously.

“No. That would be a waste of your outfit.” Kort leisurely dragged his gaze up and down Tony appreciatively.

Tony chuckled softly as Kort moved to the bathroom. “Did you even notice the tree beyond someone’s been in your place?”

“Of course, I did, mon chéri, but I must admit I was glad that you were the one that invaded and not a complete stranger,” Kort called from the bathroom before turning on the water and drowning pretty much anything other than yelling out.

Tony smiled and laid back against the pillows. Even if it was going to be dangerous, he would rather be here than anywhere else and he knew Kort felt the same. He couldn’t wait for Trent to get out of the shower and if they were lucky they’d get to enjoy a little stolen Christmas just the two of them despite Kort’s mission.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I am randomly listening to these 2 songs for anyone interested, though they have nothing to do with this story beyond being romantic songs. [You decorated my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W7gp47OT_Q) and [My Cherie Amour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0Gu-CyE-NQ)
> 
> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
